Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: Season 7 of the series is here guys! 11 CN cartoons will take on 11 cartoons that are not from Cartoonetwork! Who will win?
1. Cartoons vs Cartoons

Chris:Welcome back my peeps and Welcome to Season 7! Now last season was kind of dull but don't worry this season sure won't be! This is going to be so epic! I can't wait to get started! We're also at a brand new island! That's right we're at a fresh new island and this is the island that this season will take place in! Anyways lets meet our cast!

A yacht comes and Cajun Fox and CJ come out

Chris:Ready for this season?

Cajun Fox:Of course I'm always ready to win!

CJ:I should have won the fifth season but I will win this one.

Cajun Fox:I don't know about that baby.

Eddy comes out.

Eddy:That's right I'm back and better than ever!

Chris:How's it feel to be in another season?

Eddy:Awesome!

Chris:Great to see your in a good mood.

Finn comes out.

Finn:Alright another season!

Chris:Great to have you back Finn.

Finn:Its great to be back!

Chris:Yeah I know what you mean.

Nazz comes out.

Nazz:Hey Eddy!

Eddy:Hey Nazz!

They kiss.

Cajun Fox:Get a room.

Marceline and Eileen come out.

Chris:Hey guys.

Marceline:Whats up.

Eileen:Hey.

Rigby comes out.

Rigby:Hey Eileen. Aw! Great pipsqueak's here again.

Eddy:Shut up!

Billy and Mandy come out.

Billy:Don't worry Rigby we will get rid of him.

Rigby:Now your talking.

Rigby and Billy high fived

Eileen:I thought Billy was nice now.

Billy:I am but I can't stand him!

Billy points to Eddy in anger.

Bloo comes out.

Bloo:Season 5 winner has arrived everyone!

CJ rolls her eyes

CJ:Whatever.

The yacht leaves.

Rigby:That was it? I'm so winning.

Eddy:You didn't win last season.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chris:This is not it. You guys are just one of the teams.

Eileen:Where's the other team.

Chris:Here they come.

A yacht comes and Spongebob and Sandy come out.

Rigby:Who are they?!

Bloo:Yeah!

Spongebob:Hi everybody I'm Spongebob and this is my friend Sandy.

Sandy:Howdy everybody.

Rigby:Get a load of these losers.

Rigby shoves Billy and they laugh with Cajun Fox

Spongebob:Hey that's not very nice.

Cajun Fox:The piece of cheese is going to tell us what's nice and what's not.

Rigby and Cajun Fox laugh.

Sandy:Just ignore them Spongebob.

Cosmo comes out.

Cosmo:WWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Cajun Fox:What the..

Cosmo:Hi I'm Cosmo.

Bloo:This guy is flying.

Comso:Yep.

Sheen and Cindy come out.

Sheen:Whats up everybody I'm Sheen!

Cindy:Hey I'm Cindy.

Chris:Welcome.

Phineas, Ferb, and Candice come out.

Phineas:Ferb I know what we're going to do for a few weeks.

Ferb:Me too.

Candice:This show is going to be so busted when I win.

Chris:Okay whatever.

Stewie and Lois come out.

Lois:Hi I'm Lois Griffin and this is my little baby Stewie.

Rigby:Dude! His head is shaped like a football!

Rigby, Eddy, and Cajun Fox laughed

Stewie:I'm going to kill you.

Rigby freezes.

Cartman is the last of the yacht he is wearing shades.

Cartman:Hello people and animals my name is Eric Cartman and I will be winning this season and there's nothing any of you *** faces can do about it.

Everyone:0_0

Cartman:WHAT?!

Eileen:Your a little too young to say that.

Cartman:Shut up hippie!

Rigby:Hey that's my girlfriend your talking to!

Cartman:Yes your girlfriend is quiet ugly so get out of my face.

Rigby:Shut up!

Eddy:Chris who are these guys?!

Chris:This seasons theme is Battle of the Cartoons!

Mandy:Really?

Chris:Yep some are Spongebob, Sandy, Sheen, and Cindy are from Nick. Phineas, Ferb, and Candice are from Disney. And last Lois, Stewie, and Eric are from shows that little kids shouldn't watch.

Bloo:So what's our team name?

Chris:Isn't it obvious? Your team Cartoon network!

Eddy:Sweet!

Chris:And these newbies are Team Outsiders since there not on CN.

Cartman:This season I will win.

Stewie:I think that's where your wrong I will win.

Chris:Okay I'll give you guys time to back and go to the mess hall and get a bite to eat.

* * *

**Rigby:That fat kid better watch out!**

* * *

**Cartman:I will win this season and show all the guys back at home that I'm awesome and cool. You hear me Kahl?!**

* * *

**Mandy:These newbies seem interesting come the merge they might make great in an alliance.**

* * *

Outsiders cabin

Stewie:Move cheese boy I want this bed.

Lois:Stewie that's not nice.

Sheen:Yeah don't be mean little baby.

Stewie:What did you say?!

Cartman:He didn't say anything.

Stewie:He better not have!

Cartman:Alliance you and me.

Sheen:Okay.

Cartman:Excellent.

Sandy shoves SpongeBob

Sandy:There is something fishy about that kid.

SpongeBob:Your probably just sick Sandy

SandY:No there's something fishy about him

Candice:I think there's something about him too so if you help me bust my brothers if they do anything I'll help you.

Sandy:Okay.

* * *

CN cabin

Rigby:Move pipsqueak!

Eddy:No you move!

Bloo:Lets just calm down.

Rigby:I'll calm down when pipsqueak is out!

Billy:Yeah!

Marceline:Guys stop fighting!

Nazz:Yeah!

Eddy:Fine.

Stewie is looking from the window.

* * *

**Stewie:Those idiots are going to keep fighting which gives me a big chance at the million.**

* * *

**Eddy:Rigby gets on my nerves so bad!**

* * *

Chris:Can team cn get along so outsiders don't beat them? Find out next time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**That's the start and this season will be awesome I hope you guys like it. These guys might bring in some awesome ratings. :) See ya next time**


	2. Aliens!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! We introduced 7 new contestants outside of CN to out them against 7 old contestants from CN. Some of the new ones ticked some of the old ones off and some old ones made fun of some of the new ones. We learned to have some new guys who may try tricks to get through the game which is awesome. What will happen now on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

Veterans cabin

Bloo:Those newbies seem pretty annoying.

Rigby:Tell me about it! Like that fat kid!

Eddy:Yeah there almost as annoying as Rigby.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Cajun Fox:We will beat those newbies!

Mandy:I say we let those newbies argue if they have problems.

Eileen:Yeah I guess.

Cajun Fox goes outside

Cajun Fox:Time for me to do some spaying.

Cartman and Sheen come.

Sheen:Hey Eric what are we doing at the other teams cabin?

Cartman:Shut up! Hey fox I was thinking that you can join our alliance.

Cajun Fox laughs

Cartman:AGH! What's so funny?!

Cajun Fox:I don't need a couple of newbies telling me what to do!

Cartman:YOU SON OF A ***! You better listen to me!

Cajun Fox:0_0

Sheen:That harsh you shouldn't use that word.

* * *

**Cajun Fox:That kid has problems.**

* * *

**Sheen:Eric needs to watch what he says.**

* * *

**Cartman:Shut up Kahl! I know your laughing!**

* * *

Newbies cabin

Sandy:Hey where kid those two kids go?

Candice:I think its busting time.

Phineas:Can we help?

Candice:Sure whatever.

Phineas:Ferb I know what we're going to do today!

Stewie:I say we eliminate them.

Sandy:What?

Stewie:I think we should take them out.

Lois:Stewie leave them alone.

Stewie:I'm trying to talk here.

* * *

**Stewie:That woman needs to get out of my face or I shall give her the boot.**

* * *

**Lois:Stewie seems uneasy today.**

* * *

Chris:Okay guys today's challenge is all about aliens.

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:Yep here's how it works chef is going to dress as a alien the first team to find him and get him down wins and I will be watching.

Stewie:We're do we look for him?

Chris:In that cave we have camera around all around in there and that's where I will be watching from.

Finn:Alright I'm ready for this!

Cajun Fox:Are you sure?

Finn:Yes I'm sure man!

Eileen:Yeah lets just calm down.

* * *

**Bloo:I'm going to win another season!**

* * *

The outsiders are walking in the cave.

Candice:Its time to bust this alien.

Cartman:Can you shut the *** up?!

Lois:Watch your mouth young man.

Cartman:YOU'RE NOT MY MAM!

Stewie:He got you there.

* * *

**Lois:That kid should be voted off for his potty mouth.**

* * *

**Cartman:Who does she think she is?!**

* * *

Rigby:I'm going to blast that alien.

Eddy:Can you blast yourself too?

Rigby:Stop talking!

Eddy:Your so annoying.

Marceline:Both of you are annoying.

Bloo:Lets just find the alien and win this challenge.

Mandy:Lets just find it already this is so stupid!

Billy:I hope we win this challenge.

Nazz:Yeah.

CJ:I say if we don't win we vote Rigby or Eddy off.

Eddy:NO!

Rigby:Kick off Eddy!

Eddy:Kick off Rigby!

Billy:I say we kick off Eddy.

Rigby:Yeah!

Billy and Rigby high fived

Eddy:You guys are idiots.

Marceline:I know.

Rigby:Aw! You guys are such jerks!

* * *

**Rigby:I am tried of pipsqueak he needs to get out this island.**

* * *

The outsiders are walking and the alien appears.

Spongebob:AAAAAAHHHH!

Sandy:I will protect you little buddy!

Chef:You losers won't get me.

Stewie kicks Chef in the groin.

Stewie:Ha! Victory is mine!

Cartman:Your going down alien.

Cartman and Stewie keep shooting at Chef.

Phineas:I think he's had enough.

Cindy:Yeah.

Sheen:That alien is probably a nice guy.

Stewie:Shut up!

Cosmo:WWWEEEE!

Cosmo flies into Cartman and Stewie and Chef runs off.

* * *

**Cartman:Seriously Comso. THE ***!**

* * *

**Stewie:I hope Cosmo is ready to leave**

* * *

**Cosmo:WWWEEEEE! I'm flying.**

* * *

Rigby:I see the alien!

Cajun throws a rope around Chefs feet and wraps it.

Chef:OW!

Bloo:Yes we're going to win!

Bloo is shot with a paintball.

Bloo:Hey!

Stewie:Move blob! Victory is ours!

Marceline:You can't shoot us!

Cartman:Shut up hippie!

Cajun Fox:I say we shoot them and of anyone else on their team.

Bloo:Yeah that could work!

Cajun and Bloo shoot at Cartman and Stewie and they both get hit in the face.

Cartman:Hey!

Rigby:Whats up fasto?

Cajun Fox, Rigby, Bloo, and Eddy laugh.

Cartman:I'm big boned!

Stewie:Lets get the alien.

Cajun Fox:Hey we can take the baby and make a touchdown.

Cajun Fox, Rigby, Bloo, and Eddy laugh again.

Spongebob:Hey why are you making fun of them?

Cajun Fox:Hey it's cheese head.

Sandy:Shut up!

Sandy punches Cajun in the stomach.

Cajun Fox:OW!

CJ:Hey!

CJ throws a punch but Sandy dodges and punches her in the face.

Mandy:Quick use the net!

Eileen throws the net around Chef.

Chris:Team CN wins!

Stewie:What?

Cartman:Crap!

Chris:The outsiders are going to have to face their first elimination.

* * *

**Stewie:I know who's getting the boot.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to Sheen.

Sheen:Yeah!

Chris:Cindy, Candice, Phineas, and Sandy

Sandy:Yes!

Chris:Spongebob!

Spongebob:Yes!

Chris:Cartman and Stewie.

Cartman:Yes!

Stewie:Victory is mine!

Chris:Ferb.

Ferb says nothing.

Chris:Lois, Cosmo the last marshmallow goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lois!

Lois:Yeah!

Lois grabs Stewie and kisses him on the cheek.

Stewie:Unhand me woman!

Chris:Cosmo the catapult awaits.

Cosmo gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Cosmo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Chris:Okay what's in store next for the outsiders? Find out next time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**22nd. Cosmo**

**Hope you liked this chapter I have a poll up on my profile so go answer it when you guys get the chance. :)**


	3. Arm Smash!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The contestants went alien hunting the outsiders tried hard to win their first challenge but ended up getting into a fight with the other team. Cartman and Stewie almost had Chef but Cosmo messed it up which caused his elimination. Who will be eliminated next? Will the outsidres win? Find out right now on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

Cartman:This is crap man we should have won that last challenge!

Sandy:Calm down.

Cindy:Yeah we'll win the next one.

Stewie:Yeah and that's if there's no one like Cosmo to mess us up.

Sandy:Now clam down if we're going to win any challenge we have to work together.

Cartman:I'm not letting a chipmunk tell me what to do.

Lois:Be nice young man.

Cartman:You're not my mam!

Lois:If you want to stay in the competition I suggest you be nice and use nicer words.

Cartman:Shut up dumb hippie!

Cartman runs outside and Sheen follows

Sheen:Eric if your going to be like that to our team then I don't think our alliance is going to work.

Cartman:The *** do you mean of course it will work!

Sheen:I'm saying the other team have experience and we don't have much of that in this game.

Cartman:Fine then go!

Sheen leaves.

* * *

**Sheen:I'm sorry but he was going to far we need to work as a team.**

* * *

**Cartman:I don't need Sheen I'll find someone better for my alliance.**

* * *

Forest

Rigby:Why did you drag us out here?

Billy:Yeah?

Cajun Fox:Look we're all good at this game and I say we form an alliance and wipe out the competition.

Rigby:I don't know if I can trust you.

Billy:Yeah me neither.

Cajun Fox:What?!

Rigby:Sorry bro but I'm out.

Billy:Me too.

They leave and Cajun face palms but then Cartman comes to him.

Cartman:I'll take up that alliance offer.

Cajun Fox:Your one the other team and I don't know if I can trust you.

Cartman:You can trust me.

Cajun Fox:Yeah right.

Cartman:Dude I'm serious I'll take us to the finale.

Cajun Fox laughs

Cartman:Whats so funny?

Cajun Fox:You actually think you have a better chance at getting to the finale then me?

Cartman:Well your probably to lame to do it on your own.

Cajun Fox:Forget this I'll just get CJ.

Cartman:NO WAIT! Look if you want someone on my team of I will get them out and if I want someone on your team out I will get them out.

Cajun Fox:That's actually a good plan I'll take you up on that oh and I have someone on your team that I want out.

Cartman:Who?

Cajun Fox:The squirrel.

Cartman:Okay.

* * *

**Cajun Fox:That squirrel looks like she can be hard to beat but I really want her out.**

* * *

Chris:Okay contestants I hope your ready for today's challenge.

Spongebob:I'm ready!

Bloo:I got this!

Mandy:I'm ready to win.

Eddy:I hope I can get more money.

Phineas:This is so exciting. Don't you think Ferb?

Ferb says nothing

Bloo:Looks like he doesn't talk much.

Candice:Yeah we get that a lot.

Chris:As I was saying today's challenge is arm wrestling.

Rigby:I got this.

Chris:Yeah it's 6 on 6 each team has to pick 6 to represent them.

The teams huddled up.

Sandy:Okay I'll go.

Candice:Me too.

Spongebob:I want to try.

Stewie:No way your probably going to lose it for us.

Sheen:Come on let him try.

Lois:Yeah Stewie be nice.

Cindy:Okay Spongebob you can go.

Spongebob:Yay!

Stewie:I shall go.

Cartman:I want to go too.

Cindy:Okay to even it out I'll go.

The other team is huddled up.

Mandy:I'm going.

Bloo:Me too.

Eddy:You guys have to let me go.

CJ:Okay three more.

Cajun Fox:I'll go.

Rigby:Me too.

Eddy:Okay but try not to screw it up.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Marceline:Let me go.

Finn:Or me.

CJ:Lets see what's Marcelines got.

* * *

**CJ:I think she going to fail**

* * *

Chris:Okay Sandy I have the names of all the 6 your competing against pick one out of this hat.

Sandy pulls one out.

Sandy:Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox:I got this.

Cajun and Sandy put them arms togehter.

Chris:Go!

They arms strengthen and go back and fourth.

Cajun Fox:You can't beat me.

Sandy gets his arm down.

Sandy:I just did!

Spongebob:Yay Sandy!

Chris:Okay Candice you pick a name.

Candice pulls on out.

Candice:Marceline.

Candice and Marceline put their arms togehter.

Chris:Go!

Candice:Your so bus..

Marceline gets her arm down.

Chris:Marceline wins the second round.

Chris:Okay Spongebob.

Spongebob picks a name.

Spongebob:Rigby.

Rigby:Your going down cheesehead!

Rigby and Spongebob put their arms together.

Chris:Go!

Their arms strengthen and they to back and fourth.

Rigby:You suck!

Spongebob:No I don't!

Rigby puts Spongebob's arm down.

Rigby:WOOOOAAAAAHHHH!

Eddy:That was luck.

Rigby:Shut up!

Chris:Stewie pick a name.

Stewie picks a name.

Stewie:I got the blob.

Bloo:My name is Bloo!

Bloo and Stewie put their arms together.

Chris:Go!

Their arms strengthen.

Stewie:I got you!

Bloo:No I got you!

Bloo puts Stewies arm down.

Stewie:WHAT?!

Bloo:Yeah!

Chris:Cartman you pick a name.

Cartman picks a name.

Cartman:Eddy.

Eddy:I got this.

Cartman:Yeah right dude.

The get their arms set.

Chris:Go!

Eddy gets Cartmans arms down.

Cartman:WHAT THE ***?!

Sandy:Calm down!

Chris:Its Cindy vs Mandy!

The set their arms.

Chris:Go!

They go back and fourth but Mandy comes out in top.

Chris:Team CN wins the challenge!

Bloo:Yes!

Rigby:Awesome!

* * *

Chris:Okay the last marshmallow goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cartman.

Cartman:Yeah!

Candice:I'm out!

Sandy:WHAT?!

Cindy:Sorry but she's crazy.

Phineas:You just need a little help Candice

Candice:I'm out!

Candice gets in the catapult and is launched into the air

Candice:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Whats next for the outsiders? Find out next time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**


	4. Riddle!

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The contestants and arguments while they competed in a arm wrestling match. Team CN really showed the outsiders how its done while winning the challenge. We are down to 20. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out right now on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**Cartman:So clearly everyone on this team is useless I need some other way to win this and I am in an alliance with the fox now so if we lose this challenge I will make sure that Sandy leaves.**

* * *

**Team CN cabin**

Eileen:Listen you can't be mean all the time!

Mandy:I can do what I want.

Eileen:Its the third season all over again!

Mandy:Don't cry about Eileen we all know your clearly useless.

Rigby:Hey Mandy easy that's my girlfriend your talking too.

Cajun Fox:She still sucks.

Rigby:What did you say?!

Cajun Fox laughed

Eddy:Wow Rigby you sure are useless.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Finn:Will you guys stop fighting?!

Marceline:Seriously guys.

Bloo:Yeah lets all try to get along.

Billy:Yeah as soon as we kick pipsqueak out we can all get along.

Eddy:Shut up!

* * *

**Eddy:I want those two gone!**

* * *

Chris:Okay guys today's challenge is a riddle challenge!

Cartman:Really cool.

Stewie:I guess.

Chris:Heres the riddle

* * *

**Challenge shall not be showed but Cartman cheats and makes Eileen screw it up.**

* * *

Eileen:I can't believe I'm out.

Finn:Sorry Eileen.

Bloo:Yeah.

Cajun Fox:Im not.

Rigby:Shut up!

Eileen gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Eileen:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Whats next find out next time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**

**I will not let this type of thing happen again I just had no idea what do do for this chapter and I wanted to get on out**


	5. Sacrifice

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The Contestnats did I riddle challenge and Eileen was eliminated after. Yeah that's it. Lets see if we can find a better thing right now on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

Team CN cabin

Rigby:I can't believe Eileen is gone.

Finn:Its okay Rigby.

CJ:Yeah suck it up.

Marceline:Hey leave him alone.

Finn:Yeah!

Mandy:He does need to chill out about that mole she was annoying after all.

Cajun Fox:Yeah just suck it up and stop whining.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Bloo:Guys we need to work as a team

Billy:We could if Eddy was gone.

Marceline:What do you have against Eddy?!

Mandy:Oh yeah you didn't see Eddy beat him for the million in the first season.

Eddy:Yeah Billy's just jealous.

Billy:Eddy when we lose I'm voting for you as much as I can.

Eddy:You can only do it once.

* * *

**Billy:I want pipsqueak out and I want him out now!**

* * *

**Cartman:I overheard the other teams talk and I have a plan.**

* * *

Sheen:This team needs to get together.

Cindy:Yeah.

Stewie:I agree we could win more challenges.

Sandy:I say we fight hard.

Lois:Yeah we can do this.

Spongebob:Yeah teamwork!

Cartman:Its about time.

Sandy:Hey shut up you were no help!

Cartman:Hey you shut up we don't need you one this team!

Sandy:I don't like your tude.

Cartman:I don't care!

Phineas:What do you think Ferb?

Ferb shakes his head.

* * *

**Phineas:Its time someone takes a stand and gets this team together.**

* * *

**Sandy:I got my eye on that kid!**

* * *

**Cartman:That rodent is so out of here when we lose!**

* * *

Chris:Okay teams before I say the challenge I have something else I should have mentioned this earlier but there are 4 Chris heads on the island.

Rigby:Sweet!

* * *

**Stewie:Those heads may hold my key to victory.**

* * *

**Rigby:I see it now! Me with all 4 Chris heads and going all the way!**

* * *

Chris:Okay today's challenge is a sacrifice challenge your not sacrificing one of your teammates your going to build a model and then try to beat the other team to the top of that hill and throw it in the tomato juice.

Bloo:We got this in the bag!

Eddy:Yeah!

Stewie:Actually victory is ours.

Sandy:I agree!

Chris:Okay teams your going to have to work hard to build but try anyways.

* * *

**Sheen:This could get the team to work together.**

* * *

Rigby:Hey I want that part!

Eddy:Give it to me!

Nazz:Here Eddy.

Eddy:Thanks Nazz.

Nazz kisses him on the cheek

Rigby:Ew!

Eddy:Your jealous.

Rigby:When I find those Chris head you'll be jealous.

Bloo:Just build!

Finn:Yeah guys.

CJ:You better or I'm voting one of you off.

* * *

**CJ:I'm not letting those two hold me back.**

* * *

Phineas:We almost got it Ferb.

Ferb:Yes. Yes we do.

Stewie:This is almost done.

Cartman:Their almost done too! Hurry up!

Sandy:I don't see you doing anything.

Lois:Yeah!

Cartman:Whatever!

Cartman walks off and hits his foot on something.

Cartman:SON OF A..

* * *

**Cartman:Score on for me.**

* * *

The teams finish and start running up the hill.

CJ:Yes we're going to win!

Finn:We haven't got up the hill yet!

Cartman:This win is ours!

Bloo:I want to win this!

Sandy:I feel like winning. So lets get up there people!

Rigby:Hurry guys we got to get to the top!

* * *

**Billy:Okay I'm not that much of a villain as a used to be but I want Eddy out and if I have to be villainous one more time then I'll do it and get my team to lose and then they will vote him out. I'll have to convince them.**

* * *

Billy sees Finn with the model and trips him.

Billy:Sorry!

Finn glares at him and takes the model and starts running again.

Sheen:We have to get up there!

Cartman:This is ours!

Sandy is holding the model and see and Finn race but he's throws his in first.

Chris:Team CN wins once again!

Stewie:CRAP!

* * *

**Sandy:Well I have to get that kid the boot.**

* * *

**Spongebob:Sandy said we should vote Eric out I'm with her. He's mean.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to Sandy.

Sandy:Yes!

Chris:Ferb, Phineas, and Sheen.

Phineas:Yes!

Ferb nods.

Sheen:Yeah!

Chris:Cindy.

Cindy:Yes!

Chris:Spongebob.

Spongebob:Yes!

Chris:Stewie.

Stewie:Excellent!

Chris:Okay Eric, Lois the last one foes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lois!

Lois:Yes!

Cartman throws a bag to Chris. He opens it and its a Chris head.

Chris:Cartman is in and Lois is out!

Lois:Take care of my baby!

Stewie:Just leave!

Lois gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Lois:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Chris:Whats next for outsiders? Find out on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**


	6. Run

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The Contestants had to build a sacrifice and race to throw it in a pit and the teams tried hard but in the end team CN stood tall once again. Then Lois was voted out. What's next on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**Stewie: I must find a Chris head in order to say in the game. Victory shall be mine and I shall get the money I deserve. I have a plan to make sure a get my money and that's an alliance. I know just who to pick**

* * *

Stewie:Hey Spongebob.

Spongebob:Hi little one.

Stewie:I was thinking that you and me can be in an alliance.

Spongebob:Okay.

Stewie:Yes and when we lose we shall vote of Sandy.

Spongebob:I don't want to do that. Sandy's my friend.

Stewie:I will take you to the final two and you can try to make it up to her by trying to win.

Spongebob:Well...Okay.

Stewie:Excellent I need you to help me ruin the challenge for our team so we can vote her off.

Sheen is hiding in the bushes.

* * *

**Sheen:Oh no! Stewie's trying to get rid of Sandy! I have to warn her.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Rigby:Hey guys I think we should vote Eddy off.

Billy:I'm with you on that.

Cajun Fox:Me too.

Eddy:Oh yeah! Who wants to vote off Rigby?!

Finn:I'm voting for Billy he tried to mess me up.

Billy:I don't know what your talking about.

Finn:Don't play dumb dude! You tripped me!

Billy:No I didn't.

Mandy:Just let it go! Anyway I'm in for voting out Eddy.

Eddy:The challenge hasn't even started yet!

Bloo:Yeah!

CJ:I'm voting out Eddy if we lose.

* * *

**Eddy:Great! If we lose I'm screwed!**

* * *

**Rigby:Yes it's about time he leaves I can't wait! I am so messing up the challenge today so I can see him go! See ya never pipsqueak!**

* * *

Sandy:Why couldn't you have got eliminated?!

Cartman:Easy I found a Chris head.

Cindy:I wish Lois was here I stead of you.

Cartman:SHUT UP!

Phineas:You guys we need to stop fighting and work together.

Ferb nods.

Cartman:Then these two *** should leave.

Cindy:You and that language is getting on my nerves.

Sheen:Sandy! Stewie is planning to get you out.

Stewie:You idiot!

Spongebob hides under the table.

Sheen:Don't worry Spongebob its not your fault Stewie tried to use you.

Stewie:You shall be eliminated Sheen.

Sheen:We are going to eliminate you.

* * *

**Spongebob:I think Sheen is right about Stewie trying to me so I decided I'm going to help him get rid of Stewie.**

* * *

Chris:Okay everyone today is a challenge where it is very simple. You have to face around the island and the first team with all players back wins today's challenge.

* * *

**Rigby:All I have to do is let the other team cross and then Eddy is history**

* * *

**Eddy:I realized that I have Bloo, Nazz, Finn, and Marceline on my side so I can have a chance.**

* * *

**Stewie:So I'm not going to get there before the other team does so I will see you later Sheen.**

* * *

The contestants are running around the island

Cartman:I am going to get all the way to the finish.

Sheen:Lets go team!

Sandy:Yeah guys hurry we need this win!

Bloo:Guys the outsiders are getting ahead of us.

Mandy:Speed up the paste people!

Cajun Fox:Yeah u want to win another challenge!

Mandy:Then run!

Nazz:You can do it Eddy!

Marceline:Lets just get there!

Eddy runs fast.

* * *

**Nazz:I hope Eddy can win this for us.**

* * *

Chris:Looks like Bloo, Mandy, CJ, Eddy, and Cajun passed the line!

Mandy:Come on the rest if you.

Chris:Sandy, Sheen, Cindy, Cartman, Stewie, Phineas, and Ferb cross!

Cartman:Where's Stewie?!

Marceline, Nazz, Finn, and Billy cross the line.

Chris:Its anybody's now.

Steiwe and Rigby are running slowly

Nazz:Go faster Rigby!

Chris:And the winners are

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Team CN!

Rigby:WHAT?!

Finn:Rigby we won!

Rigby:Oh..

* * *

**Stewie:Excellent. I have that boy Eric on my side to vote Sheen I need to other people since the sponge might turn on me.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to Spongebob.

Spongebob:Yay!

Chris:Phineas and Cindy.

Phineas:Yeah!

Cindy:Yes!

Chris:Ferb.

Ferb nods.

Chris:Sandy.

Sandy:Yay!

Chris:Cartman.

Cartman:Sweet dude!

Chris:And...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Its a tie!

Stewie:How do we settle this.

Chris:Here are arrows and Chef has a apple on his head the first one to knock it dosay stays.

Sheen shots and misses.

Sheen:Dang it!

Stewie shots and misses.

Stewie:Crap!

They shot at the same time but one knocks it down.

Chris:Stewie wins!

Stewie:Yes!

Sheen gets in a catapult and is launched into the air.

Sheen:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:What will happen now? Find out next time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**18th. Sheen**

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**


	7. Love

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The contestnats had to run around the island. Stewie wanted Sheen gone and Rigby wanted Eddy gone. In the end it was Stewie who got what we wanted when he beat Sheen in the tiebreaker and Sheen went bye bye. Who will win this time? Find out on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**Stewie:I have to find a Chris head last challenge was just too close.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Sandy:Okay we need to pull off a win.

Cindy:Shes right we can't keep losing.

Cartman:Then stop messing us up!

Cindy:Us?! Your the one that starts problems with everybody!

Cartman:No I don't I'm an awesome team member!

Stewie:We need a leader and I'm the one for the job.

* * *

**Stewie:I got those other two votes for Sheen when I made an alliance with Phineas and Ferb. Better members than that stupid sponge.**

* * *

**Phineas:Me and Ferb don't know if this alliance with Stewie is a good idea out we'll see how it goes. He said we should take Sandy out next I don't really know about that.**

* * *

Stewie:Me and my alliance think I should be leader.

Cindy:What alliance?

Phineas and Ferb raises their hands.

Sandy:You guys are in an alliance with him?

Phineas:Yeah.

Cindy:This is crazy!

Spongebob:I say we should all vote out Cartman as a team.

Cartman:NO!

Phineas:Why talk about votes we didn't even lose yet.

Cindy:He's right.

* * *

**Cindy:We need to try and get along with those two so we can win**

* * *

Rigby:Ah! I can't believe your still here!

Eddy:Well believe it.

Rigby:Why can't you just get eliminated?!

Eddy:I'm more liked than you Rigby.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Bloo:Lets just try to get along.

Cajun Fox:Whats the use of that? We always win anyways.

CJ:I hope we lose so one of those two can get out.

Rigby:Let it be Eddy!

Billy:Agreed.

Marceline:You guys are annoying.

Mandy:Yeah.

Nazz:Lets just all chill out.

Finn:Yeah we have to stick together.

Nazz:Yeah Finn's right.

Chris:Alright teams today's challenge is special.

Billy:What is it?

Chris:A love challenge!

Rigby:I wish Eileen was here.

Chris:So 4 contestants will represent their team. The pairings for outsiders are Phineas and Cindy and Spongebob and Sandy. For CN its Cajun and CJ and Billy and Mandy!

Mandy:Why does it have to be a love challenge?

Chris:Just because. Anyways the losers will get a special surprise.

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Me and CJ got this in the bag!**

* * *

**CJ:Me and Cajun will win this challenge easy.**

* * *

Chris:First is a dance show so you couple will go up the stage and dance and Phineas and Cindy are first.

Phineas and Cindy get up there and dance.

Chris:Okay good 8 out of 10.

* * *

**Cindy:Wow Phineas is a pretty nice partner.**

* * *

Chris:Okay next is Spongebob and Sandy.

Spongebob and Sandy dance but trip.

Chris:Uh...Okay 4 out of 10.

* * *

**Spongebob:Aw!**

* * *

**Sandy:Dang it! If only we didn't trip!**

* * *

Chris:Okay first for Team CN is Cajun and CJ.

Cajun and CJ get to the stage and start dancing.

Chris:Okay good its a 8 out of 10.

Billy and Mandy get to the stage and start dancing Billy looks at Rigby and gives him a thumbs up and Mandy slaps him.

Chris:2 out of 10.

* * *

**Billy:Ouch!**

* * *

Chris:Okay now we have a kiss scene.

Phineas and Cindy get up to the stage.

Phineas:Uh...

Stewie:Just kiss her already!

Cartman:Yeah dude!

Phineas:I...would love a kiss.

Cindy:Okay.

They kiss.

Chris:Okay but since Phineas was having a little problem with his words I will give it a 9 out of 10.

Cindy:Yes!

Cindy and Sandy high fived and Ferb gives Phineas a high five

Chris:Okay Spongebob and Sandy.

Sandy:Okay sponge just lay one on me.

Spongebob:I will.

Spongebob gives her a quick kiss.

Chris:7 out of 10! Cajun and CJ your up.

Cajun and CJ make out.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Cajun and CJ are still making out

Chris:Stop it already! 3 out of 10!

Cajun Fox:What?! But we made out!

Chris:You grossed us out!

Marceline:True.

Chris:Come on Billy and Mandy.

Billy:Kiss me my lady!

Mandy:Ew.

Billy kisses Mandy.

Chris:Okay 8 out of 10 but the outsiders still win the challenge!

Sandy:Yay!

Phineas:Awesome!

Chris:Losers your special surprise is that the two pairs get to chose one from the other to leave and the one that gets to choose for Billy and Mandy's side is...Billy!

Billy:I choose...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CJ!

CJ:I'm out?!

Chris:Yep and like I said its a double elimination so Cajun you choose Billy or Mandy.

Cajun Fox:Billy!

Billy:NOOOOOOOO!

Chris:CJ and Billy the catapult awaits.

CJ and Billy get in the catapult and are launched into the air.

CJ and Billy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:That's it for today! Can the outsiders pull another win? Find out next time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**16th. Billy**

**17th. CJ**

**18th. Sheen**

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**

**Hope you liked this chapter**


	8. Golden Paint

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The contestants had a love challenge with 4 people representing. Phineas and Cindy did really good in the last challenge. In the end it was CJ and Billy that took the catapult out of here. What's next on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

Outsiders cabin

Stewie:Okay you two their all asleep and now we can start plotting.

Phineas:I don't know.

Stewie:Listen we get rid of Sandy, then Cindy and then we can get this team going.

Phineas:I don't want to eliminate Cindy.

Stewie:Why? Do you like her?

Phineas:No!

Stewie:Good.

Cartman runs in from the outside.

Stewie:What are you up to?

Cartman:None of business.

* * *

**Cartman:I was looking for another Chris head. I need it to stay in this game.**

* * *

**Stewie:I know what he was doing he was looking for one of those heads. I still haven't found one yet but when I do I shall dominate this game. Victory shall be mine!**

* * *

Bloo:Lets get this team together.

Marceline:Yeah!

Nazz:So Eddy and Rigby you guys need to cool it.

Eddy:Maybe if Rigby doesn't start stuff.

Rigby:You start it and you know it!

Eddy:No you!

Rigby:No you!

Eddy:No you!

Rigby:Pipsqueak!

Eddy:One cheek wonder!

Rigby punches Eddy in the stomach and Eddy punches back

Mandy:Stop this!

Bloo, Marceline, and Finn split them up

Cajun Fox:That was funny.

Rigby:Let me pound this idiot!

Eddy:Your the idiot!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Bloo:Guys stop it!

Cajun Fox:I don't see why we can't just get rid of both these guys at once.

Mandy:That would be a good idea.

* * *

**Mandy:This is getting annoying. I need to get Eddy and Rigby out so they won't argue anymore or I could just get Eddy out. Rigby could be useful and with Eddy gone we can make sure he doesn't win another season.**

* * *

**Eddy:Well at least Billy is out but Rigby is still in and I have to get rid of him because he is just so annoying. I want to last at least longer than him.**

* * *

Chris:Okay contestants this challenge is a race to find a golden painted coin.

Cajun Fox:For a second there I thought it was real gold.

Chris:Cajun you and Eddy will be representing your team. Cindy and Phineas for your team.

* * *

**Phineas:Me and Cindy have to win this for our team.**

* * *

**Ferb:(Gives a thumbs up)**

* * *

Eddy and Cajun are running.

Eddy:Hurry the faster we find it the faster we can win.

Cajun Fox:I'm going boy!

Eddy:Then hurry up!

Cajun Fox:Why are you in such a rush!

Eddy:Because I don't want to get eliminated!

* * *

**Cajun Fox:I have a master plan. If I vote Eddy out both Mandy and Rigby will owe me. Then I need to see if me and the fat kid are still on with that alliance. With all three of them on my side I will role this competition and get the million dollars I deserve.**

* * *

Chris:Cindy and Phineas win for the outsiders!

Eddy:NNNNNOOOOO!

Cajun Fox:You know what I quit! I'm out!

Cajun Fox gets in the catapult and is launched into the air

Cajun Fox:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Well that was a shock. Be back next time for some more Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**15th. Cajun Fox**

**16th. Billy**

**17th. CJ**

**18th. Sheen**

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**


	9. Water Clash

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The contestnats had to find gold and the outsiders won it and Cajun Fox quit. Yeah really sucked. What's next on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

Outsiders cabin

Cartman:It feels so good that we're winning.

Sandy:Better hope we don't lose because next time your out.

Stewie:Oh please like you could get him out.

Cartman:Yeah Sandy you suck.

Sandy:Shut up!

Spongebob:Leave Sandy alone.

Stewie:Trying to protect your girlfriend I see.

Spongebob blushed

Spongebob:Shes not my girlfriend.

Stewie:Yeah she is.

Cartman:Spongebob and Sandy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N..

Sandy:Shut up!

Cartman:You know your not going to win anyway Sandy.

Stewie:Yeah just lose and be happy that you even got to compete on a show like this.

Cindy:Don't let the get to you Sandy.

* * *

**Sandy:Both Cartman and Stewie have to go.**

* * *

**Stewie:Sandy is useless to this team. My alliance will get rid of her so I hope Phineas and Ferb are ready. I'll get us to the final three and then I shall win it all.**

* * *

Team CN cabin

Rigby was doing push ups

Finn:What are you doing?

Rigby:Push ups to be ready for today's challenge.

Eddy:Don't hurt yourself one cheek wonder.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

Bloo:Lets get this team working together.

Marceline:Yeah.

Mandy:What so you two know?

Nazz:Come on Mandy.

Mandy:We should be working to win this thing.

Nazz:I agree but you don't have to be pushy.

Eddy:Yeah Mandy just calm down.

Mandy:I want to win. It's hard to believe that Eddy here actually won the first seasons even though I saw it with my own eyes.

Eddy:Well I did and that's how I role!

Finn:Some team.

Bloo:I know right?

* * *

**Rigby:I know who's going to win the million and that's me baby! Eddy thinks he's so cool well I'll show him and easily get him eliminated.**

* * *

**Eddy:Rigby is so annoying. I'm voting for him until he's out.**

* * *

**Bloo:This team needs to start working together better.**

* * *

**Finn:I won my first season so I have a good feeling I can win again. I just hope Eddy and Rigby don't make us lose all the time.**

* * *

Chris:Okay contestants today's challenge is a water fighting challenge.

Rigby:Awesome!

Chris:3 contestants per team so I will let you guys figure out who will go in the first round.

The teams huddled up

Bloo:I say I do it.

Marceline:Maybe Finn or me.

Rigby:No! Let me do it I'll show how lucky you guys are to have me on your team.

Mandy:Just let me do this round.

Eddy:Fine Mandy can do this round.

Chris:Have you guys decided.

Eddy:Yeah Mandy's going the first round.

Sandy:Phineas is going for our team.

Chris:Okay Mandy and Phineas get your sticks and get up on your rafts.

They do so

Chris:Okay GO!

Their sticks clash

Mandy:You won't win this.

Phineas:I'll do it for my team

Mandy:No you won't your to useless.

Phineas:No I'm not.

Mandy:Yes you are!

Their sticks clash again

* * *

**Cindy:That Mandy girl has a problem.**

* * *

They keep clashing

Mandy:Take this!

Mandy hits Phineas in the head and knocks him off his raft

Chris:Mandy wins the first round! Now teams who's going in the next round?

Eddy:I'll go!

Sandy:I got this ya'll.

They get on their rafts with sticks.

Chris:Okay and GO!

They clash.

Sandy:I will win this!

Eddy:No you won't!

Nazz:You can do it Eddy!

Eddy:Don't worry babe I won't let her beat me!

Sandy:Oh really?

Sandy hits Eddy in the head.

Eddy:Hey!

Eddy trips Sandy with his stick

Sandy:This is it for you!

Eddy:No its not!

* * *

**Rigby:Better not screw this up Eddy! On second thought screw this up so we can vote you out.**

* * *

**Nazz:I hope Eddy can win this. Go Eddy!**

* * *

**Spongebob:Come on Sandy! You got this!**

* * *

They clash again

Eddy:Ha sucker!

Sandy:You didn't win this yet!

Sandy knocks Eddy off the raft.

Chris:Sandy wins the second round!

* * *

**Eddy:Aw man! This stinks.**

* * *

The teams huddled up.

Finn:I think Rigby should go to prove he's useful.

Rigby:Yes!

Mandy:Fine you can go.

The other team was huddled up.

Phineas:Any ideas Ferb?

Ferb:Nope.

Stewie:I should go.

Cindy:I should!

Cartman:How about this I go and if I lose I'll quit.

Sandy:Deal!

* * *

**Sandy:Thats a win either way!**

* * *

Rigby and Cartman got up on their rafts.

Chris:GO!

They clashed

Cartman:Come on loser!

Rigby:Stop talking!

They keep clashing.

Rigby:I'm going to win this and then I'm going all the way to the million!

Cartman:Yeah right dude.

Rigby:I will!

They clash and clash

Finn:This is tense.

Cartman:Yeah looks I see a mole.

Rigby:Where?! Is it Eileen?!

Cartman knocks Rigby off the raft.

Chris:That's it outsiders win the challenge!

Stewie:Yes!

* * *

**Eddy:Looks like your out Rigby.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to Bloo.

Bloo:Sweet!

Chris:Finn.

Finn:Sweet!

Chris:Marceline.

Marceline:Yes still in!

Chris:Nazz.

Nazz:Yay!

Chris:Mandy.

Mandy takes her marshmallow

Chris:Rigby, Eddy the last marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Its a tie!

Bloo:Whats the tiebreaker?

Chris:You two will be on one raft brawling it out! First person to fall off loses.

They get on the raft and start fighting.

Rigby:Eddy your mom is calling!

Eddy:What?!

Rigby kicks Eddy in the groin and throws him off

Eddy:NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Rigby:YES! I finally showed pipsqueak!

Nazz:Eddy wait!

They kiss and Eddy gets on the catapult and is launched into the air.

Eddy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Well that's it for now! Tune in next time for some more Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**14th. Eddy**

**15th. Cajun Fox**

**16th. Billy**

**17th. CJ**

**18th. Sheen**

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**


	10. Extreme Dare Off

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The contestants clashed in water and it was awesome. Mandy gave Phineas a beat down with a stick. Sandy managed to pull a big win over Eddy. Last Cartman and Rigby battles it out and Cartman got the win for the outsiders. Then it was Eddy and Rigby who ended up in a tiebreaker. Rigby won and Eddy was sent packing! What's next? Find out right here on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**Rigby:Oh yeah baby! Pipsqueak is finally out of here! I finally showed him! Now its time to get all the way to the million. I should make an alliance with someone. Maybe Bloo or Finn.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chris:Everyone I have an announcement! This is the last challenge before the merge!

Rigby:Sweet!

Bloo:Awesome!

Mandy:Well lets get the win.

Sandy:We gonna get the win!

Mandy:Please I doubt you will.

Sandy:We will and y'all ain't gonna do nothing.

Rigby:Oh yeah well I'm going to win this whole season and it will be in all you're faces!

Cartman and Stewie laugh.

Rigby:Whats so funny?

Cartman:You?! Win this season and I don't?! That's funny.

Stewie:Theres no way I'm losing to a rodent.

Phineas:Come on guys.

Cindy:Phineas those two will never change.

Stewie:I'm surprised you got this far.

Cindy:Me?

Rigby:Me?

Stewie:Both of you don't have what it takes.

Cindy:I'll beat you!

Stewie:I doubt it.

Cartman:Yeah hippie.

Sandy:Shut up!

Chris:I'm loving this! Anyway the challenge will be a dare off! Heres the deal the person that doesn't do it for their team is eliminated. It's going to be a Extreme Dare Off!

* * *

**Cartman:I just got to make one of those losers on the other team crack and my team will have this in the bag.**

* * *

**Stewie:I would like to see that girl or rodent beat me. Which they can't.**

* * *

Chris:Okay I pick a piece of paper out and...Rigby goes first!

Rigby:I dare Stewie to eat a bucket of worms.

Stewie:Filthy animal.

Chris:Are you going to do it?

Stewie:Yes I'm doing it.

Stewie takes a bucket of worms and starts eating.

* * *

**Stewie:(Throwing up)**

* * *

**Rigby:Who's a chump now Stewie?!**

* * *

Chris:Okay next for the outsiders is...Cindy!

Cindy:I dare Mandy to...smack herself in the face ten times.

Mandy:That's the best you got?

Mandy smacks herself in the face ten times.

Chris:For Team CN is...Mandy!

Mandy:I dare Cindy to go jump in a lake.

Cindy jumps in a lake and swims back

Chris:For the outsiders is...Ferb.

Ferb:I dare Rigby to lick himself.

Rigby:Aw sick!

Stewie:Ha!

Chris:Are you going to do it Rigby?

Rigby:Yes!

Rigby licks his leg.

Rigby:Can we just get on with this now?

Chris:Sure. Next is...Finn!

Finn:I dare Ferb to um...pick his nose.

Phineas:These dares are getting kind of gross.

Ferb picks his nose and goes to wash his hands.

Chris:Okay next up is...Cartman!

Cartman:I dare Rigby put on a dress and makeup.

Rigby:Fine!

* * *

**Rigby:*bleep***

* * *

Rigby comes back with a dress and makeup.

Cartman:That's funny right there!

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

Stewie takes a picture.

Rigby:No! Get rid of it!

Stewie:Whatever.

Stewie throws it into the lake

* * *

**Stewie:He's already being watched anyway.**

* * *

Chris:Next up is...Marceline.

Marceline:Cartman say I'm a fatty.

Cartman:Your a fatty.

Marceline:No you have to say it about yourself.

Cartman:Aye! I'm not fat!

Chris:Are you refusing?

Cartman:Fine I'm a fatty.

Rigby laughs

Cartman:At least I didn't put on a dress!

Rigby:Shut up!

Chris:Next dare goes to...Spongebob!

Spongebob:Yay! I dare Marceline to dance.

Cartman:Seriously Spongebob. The *Bleep*!

Marceline dances.

Chris:Okay next dare is for...Bloo!

Bloo:I dare Stewie to eat mud.

Stewie:The nerve!

Chris:If you still want to be in here you have to do it.

Stewie eats the mud.

Chris:Next dare is for...Stewie!

Stewie:I dare Rigby to punch Bloo in the face.

Rigby:Easy!

Rigby punches Bloo in the face.

Bloo:You are so going to get it.

Chris:Next dare is for...Nazz!

Nazz:I dare Cartman to do the hula.

Cartman:CRAP!

Cartman does to hula.

Rigby:HA!

Rigby laughs

Chris:Next dare is for...Phineas!

Phineas:I dare uh...Rigby to shave the fur of for his forehead.

Rigby:WHAT?!

Chris:You have to.

Rigby:I now.

Rigby shaves his forehead

* * *

**Rigby:You're dead Phineas!**

* * *

Chris:Next dare is for...Rigby again!

Rigby:I dare Phineas to tell us all how much he hates his sister Candice!

Nazz:That's so messed up!

Rigby:He made me shave my forehead! He had it coming!

Phineas:But I don't hate Candice I love her. She's my sister.

Rigby:Well looks like its my way or the high way.

Chris:Whats it going to be Phineas?

Phineas:I...I

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I can't!

Chris:Looks like you're out then.

Phineas:Ferb you got this.

Cindy:I'll miss you.

Phineas and Cindy hug and Phineas gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Phineas:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Nazz smacks Rigby in the back of the head.

Rigby:Ow!

Nazz:That was so messed up.

Finn:Seriously man.

Bloo:Yeah.

Rigby turns and see Ferb giving him a nasty glare.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**13th. Phineas**

**14th. Eddy**

**15th. Cajun Fox**

**16th. Billy**

**17th. CJ**

**18th. Sheen**

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**

**The Next Chapter is the start of the merge! It's going to be awesome!**


	11. Battle of the Sexes

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The contestants had a extreme dare off in their last challenge before the merge. The conflict was awesome. Cartman and Stewie were having laughs and making fun of Rigby and Rigby struck back. Then when it was his turn Phineas didn't know what to do so he made Rigby shave his forehead. Now angry Rigby makes Phineas say how much he hates Candice and he refuses so Phineas ended up getting the boot. 12 remain and we are now in the merge! It's time for some Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

Cartman, Stewie, Ferb, and Songebob made their way into the boys cabin.

Rigby:I can't believe these losers are staying with us.

Stewie:Shut up rodent it's part of the merge.

Rigby:You shut up!

Bloo:Lets all just try and get along.

Cartman:You made you in charge?!

Spongebob:Come on guys we'll be fine. We should be happy because today is the start of the merge!

Finn:You said it dude!

Stewie:We need to get rid of all the pieces of crap in here.

Cartman:You got that right!

Rigby:Hey Finn just tell fatty and football head to stay out of my way.

Cartman:Aye dont call me fat!

Rigby laughs

* * *

**Finn:This is going to be a long rest of the season.**

* * *

**Bloo:I think its good to be back in the merge but those three wont stop going at it.**

* * *

**Rigby:Its good to be back in the merge and still in the race for the million!**

* * *

**Spongebob:I can actually see myself winning. I could go where no sea creature has gone before. Yay!**

* * *

**Ferb:My first season and I'm in the merge. I will win this for my family and friends wish me luck.**

* * *

**Stewie:This is going to be my time. I will through all of them of them and I will get to the million dollars on no time. Victory will be mine!**

* * *

**Cartman:I see me winning this thing. When I get back home I can't wait to see you cry Kahl!**

* * *

**Sandy:Yeah I'm going all the way!**

* * *

**Cindy:I can't believe I'm in the merge. But I'm am and I will get through the challenges like that.**

* * *

**Mandy:I knew I was going to make it. I always do.**

* * *

**Nazz:Yay! The merge!**

* * *

**Marceline:The last two times I've been in the merge I've lost but three times the charm.**

* * *

Chris:Okay campers this challenge is a Battle of the Sexes!

Mandy:What?! They have 7 and we only have 5!

Chris:Calm down lets see here...Finn and Spongebob will sit this challenge out and you guys have to race around the island while those two watch. Winners get a party and a movie. Losers will be sending two people home in a Double Elimination!

Everyone:0_0

Chris:Yep we're starting the merge off with an awesome challenge.

* * *

**Mandy:We can't let them beat us.**

* * *

The Boys are building there car

Spongebob:Can we help?

Stewie:He said you guys have to stand there and watch cheesehead.

Finn:Don't be messed up.

Stewie:Whatever.

Cartman:Yeah so shut up you piece of crap we're trying to build.

Finn:STOP BEING MESSED UP!

Cartman:That's it!

Cartman kicks Finn in the groin

Bloo:Cheap Shot!

Finn:Ow yeah!

Cartman:Whatever losers I'm going to win this challenge for us anyway.

* * *

**Cartman:These losers don't know how to win a competition.**

* * *

Cindy:I think we're good.

Nazz:I don't know. I think it could be better.

Cindy:What?

Nazz:I'm just saying.

Cindy:You think you're so good don't you?

Nazz:No I just.

Sandy:Save it and lest just race.

Mandy:This challenge is in the bag.

Marceline:You can said that again.

* * *

**Cindy:Why does she think she's so perfect?**

* * *

Rigby:Give me the wheel!

Cartman:No way dude!

Chris:Okau guys you need to race around the island. Now ready...set...go!

The cars drive off.

Sandy:We're in the lead.

Marceline:Yeah!

Sandy and Marceline high fived

Stewie:Gang up on them!

Rigby shoves their car.

Cindy:Hey!

Rigby:Yeah we're winning this thing baby!

* * *

**Rigby:That million bucks is mine!**

* * *

Chris:The winners are..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Guys!

Finn:Yeah!

Chris:Okay first elimination is that the guys get to choose which girl leaves first so first up is Ferb.

Ferb points to Marceline

Chris:Okay Stewie?

Stewie:Sandy.

Cartman:Yeah Sandy.

Chris:Spongebob?

Spongebob:Mandy.

Chris:Rigby?

Rigby:Marceline!

Chris:Bloo?

Bloo:Sandy.

Chris:Finn?

Finn:I choose Sandy.

Chris:That's for votes for Sandy your out.

Sandy:Not yet.

Sandy throws a Chris head to him.

Chris:Looks like Marceline is leaving.

Marceline:Fine I'm out of here.

Marceline flys off.

Chris:Now girls you can vote.

Cindy:Nazz.

Nazz:What?!

Chris:Sandy?

Sandy:Cindy is my friend so sorry Nazz.

Chris:Nazz?

Nazz:Mandy!

Chris:Mandy?

Mandy:Nazz.

Chris:Sorry Nazz you're out.

Nazz:Well I can help Eddy with his store he bought with the money he won.

Nazz gets in the catapult and is launched into the air

Nazz:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:10 remain! Tune in next time for some more Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**11th. Nazz**

**12th. Marceline**

**13th. Phineas**

**14th. Eddy**

**15th. Cajun Fox**

**16th. Billy**

**17th. CJ**

**18th. Sheen**

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**


	12. Chained Up

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The contestants had a battle of the sexes and they had a race. Cindy found a new rival in Nazz. Soon after the girls lost to the boys. The guys picked Marceline to leave and the girls picked Nazz to leave. What is next on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**Bloo:Final 10 this should be interesting.**

* * *

Boys Cabin

Rigby:I said shut up!

Cartman:Are you going to beat me up?! Yeah right!

Finn:Stop this man!

Bloo:Yeah!

Stewie:You guys are going to lose to me.

Rigby:Shut up football head!

Stewie:I'll be the living crap out of you rodent!

Rigby:You wanna go?!

Spongebob:Guys calm down.

Ferb:Indeed you guys need to stop fighting because its really annoying.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Finn:I need to go outside and clear my head!

Spongebob:You guys made Finn leave.

Rigby:Shut it cheesehead!

Cartman:Yeah get out of my face!

Bloo:Guys leave him alone!

Spongebob:Why do you guys have to be so mean?

Rigby:I will stop being like this once football head, fatty, and you are out!

Spongebob:I didn't do anything to you!

Stewie:Look cheesy you annoy all of us.

* * *

**Spongebob:Why?! I'm nice I don't deserve to be treated this way! Those three need to be eliminated or they will continue to be mean to everybody.**

* * *

**Rigby:Those three losers won't know what hit them. I will get them out easy. There is no way I'm letting them beat and that's final!**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chris:Hello Everyone.

Spongebob:Hi.

Cindy:Hey.

Sandy:Howdy.

Rigby:Whats the challenge?! I'm ready to beat all these losers!

Mandy:I will win.

Stewie:Dream on.

Chris:Today you guys will be chained together and once I chain you guys then. I will explain your challenge. The pairs are Bloo and Mandy, Cindy and Ferb, Stewie and Finn, Spongebob and Rigby, and last is Sandy and Cartman.

Rigby:Not cheesehead!

Cartman:Why the *bleep* am I stuck with Sandy?!

Chris:I got rivals to be chained together. Some pairs aren't though. Anyway it will be a a survival challenge in the woods. You guys will have to spend one night with each other and only rely on each other. The first team to get here by morning wins. That team will get to choose who leaves on the losing team. So get in the woods.

* * *

**Sandy:Great I have to work with Cartman. I'd rather have Stewie. He's less annoying than Cartman.**

* * *

Cindy and Ferb are walking in the woods.

Cindy:So..Hows it been going?

Ferb:Well great I guess.

Cindy:That's nice I can't wait til this challenge is over.

Ferb:I know right?

* * *

Rigby:Okay listen up I'm in charge.

Spongebob:Okay.

Rigby:Good now its getting dark so lets build a fire.

Spongebob:I think we should make a tent.

Rigby:From what?! Go get the wood.

Spongebob:You have to come with me we are chained together.

Rigby:Aw man! Your killing me!

Spongebob:Whats it going to take to get you to be nice to me?

Rigby grins

Rigby:How about an alliance? You and me can work together to get into the final two.

Spongebob:Okay.

Rigby:Good.

* * *

**Rigby:I've got me an alliance going.**

* * *

Mandy and Bloo were sitting at the campfire they made.

Bloo:Lets just relax.

Mandy:Whatever.

Bloo:Whats up with you?

Mandy:I just want to win my money and leave.

* * *

**Mandy:This is boring.**

* * *

**Bloo:I can't wait til the challenge is over.**

* * *

Cartman:I can't believe I'm chained to you hippie!

Sandy:Shut up and just sit down!

Cartman:I only need you so I can win this stupid challenge and then win the money I deserve.

Sandy:I ain't letting you get the money.

Cartman:Well to bad because I am going to win.

Sandy:If you and me end up in the finale you definitely won't win.

Cartman:Oh please Sandy you would be to easy to beat.

They glare at each other.

Finn:Hey guys.

Sandy:Howdy.

Stewie:I say we should all form an alliance.

Sandy:No way.

Cartman:I'm not making an alliance with Sandy in it!

Finn:Lets all just calm down.

Stewie:Hey the sun is rising!

The four start running.

* * *

Rigby:Hurry up run faster!

Spongebob:I'm tried!

Rigby:We need to win cheesehead!

Spongebob:Can you shut up for once! Why are you so rude?! You can't just tell me what to do all the time! So why don't you SHUT UP!

Rigby:Why you little!

They get into a slap fight.

* * *

Chris:And the winners are

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sandy and Cartman!

Sandy:Wow I won with a fat kid.

Cartman:AYE!

Next is

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ferb and Cindy!

Cindy:Aw we came in second.

Chris:And

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bloo and Mandy!

Bloo:Sweet!

Mandy:We came in third!

Chris:Last is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stewie and Finn! Which means Rigby and Spongebob come in last!

Rigby:This is your fault cheesehead!

Spongebob:Its not my fault!

Rigby:Yes it is!

Spongebob:No its not!

Rigby:Yes it is!

Chris:Since Cartman and Sandy came in first they get to choose which one out of the you two leaves so..

Cartman and Sandy:RIGBY!

Rigby:AW WHAT!

Chris:You heard them Rigby.

Rigby gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Rigby:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:9 are left! Who will go next time find out on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**10th. Rigby**

**11th. Nazz**

**12th. Marceline**

**13th. Phineas**

**14th. Eddy**

**15th. Cajun Fox**

**16th. Billy**

**17th. CJ**

**18th. Sheen**

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**


	13. Arrow Target

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The contestants were chained together and forced to spend a night outside. Some didn't really like there partners especially the team of Cartman and Sandy. Rigby made an alliance with his partner Spongebob but alter they ended up arguing again and the alliance was done. Not to mention Rigby's chances at winning as he took the catapult out of here. Who will come in 9th place? Find out on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

Mess Hall

Finn:This is starting to get messed up.

Stewie:Yeah because you don't know how to win a competition like this.

Finn:Hey I won my first season!

Stewie:That was luck!

Finn:No it wasn't!

Cartman:It probably was dude.

Finn:Shut up!

Bloo:Yeah leave the guy alone!

Spongebob:Yeah!

Stewie:Shut up cheesehead!

Spongebob:Aw! I thought that was done when Rigby got out.

Stewie:Why don't you take you cheesy head some where else.

Ferb:Hey leave the guy alone. Your head is shaped like a football.

Stewie:Hey we're in an alliance!

Ferb:Yeah but you don't have to be rude to the others all the time.

Bloo:Yeah what we said!

* * *

**Stewie:I need a new alliance memeber.**

* * *

**Cartman:I will get an alliance in no time.**

* * *

Stewie went outside to get some air and Cartman followed.

Cartman:Hey.

Stewie:What do you want?

Cartman:You and me in an alliance.

Stewie:Really?

Cartman:Yes. You and me can rule this game and we can go to the final two.

Stewie:I see me winning. But yes I will join you in an alliance.

Cartman:Good so we vote out Sandy tonight.

Stewie:No. We vote out Finn because he did win a season so he could be a major threat. He won a season and Sandy hasn't therefore we should take action and eliminate Finn.

Cartman:Okay fine.

Stewie:Good then the plan is this. We trick people into thinking that Finn is up to something and they will help us vote him off and then we keep going until its you and I in the finale.

Cartman:Then its every man for himself.

* * *

**Cartman:I'm so winning.**

* * *

Chris:Okay everyone today's challenge is a big one. You guys are going to shoot arrows T targets and you guys better try as hard as you can. Because the first one to miss three is out of the game.

Bloo:This should be easy.

Mandy:I'm going to win easy.

Sandy:Y'all don't get cocky.

Mandy:Shut up.

Cartman:Finally someone who agrees with me!

Sandy:Shut up Cartman!

Cartman:No you shut up you dumb *bleep*!

Sandy:Why I outta karate chop you.

Spongebob:Relax Sandy.

Mandy:Yeah Cartman makes a point you do need to shut up.

Sandy:That's it! Y'all are going down!

Stewie:I see Sandy leaving.

Sandy:I ain't leaving.

Cindy:I got this.

Chris:I love all this tension to spice this up I'm changing a rule the first person to miss one shot will be eliminated from the competition.

Ferb:Wow. This should be interesting.

* * *

**Finn:I have to make it.**

* * *

Spongebob shoots a arrow and it luckily hits the target.

Spongebob:Yeah!

Chris:Sweet! Spongebob moves on to the final 8!

Ferb shoots one and hits the target.

Chris:Ferb moves on to the final 8!

Ferb gives a thumbs up.

Cartman:I got this in the bag.

Mandy:Are you sure?

Cartman:Of course I'm sure! I'm going to win this whole thing!

Mandy:Whatever fatty.

Cartman:AYE! I'm not fat!

Mandy:Whatever floats your boat.

Cartman:I get you won't make it!

Mandy shoots and makes the target.

Chris:Mandy is in the final 8!

Mandy:You were saying?

Cartman:SHUT UP!

* * *

**Mandy:Whatever.**

* * *

Bloo shoots and makes the target.

Bloo:Yes I'm in the final 8!

Chris:That you are.

Cindy shoots and makes it.

Chris:And so is Cindy.

Cindy:Alright!

Stewie:My brain has got this in the bag.

Stewie shoots and makes it.

Chris:Stewie is in the final 8!

Stewie:Of course I have skills.

Sandy shoots the target and makes it.

Sandy:Yes I made it!

Chris:Yep!

Cartman and Finn both shoot at the target.

Chris:And the last spot goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finn! Cartman your out dude!

Cartman:No I'm not!

Chris:Yes you are.

Cartman takes out a Chris head.

Cartman:No I'm not.

Chris:Looks like Cartman found another Chris head which means Finn is out!

Finn:Oh well I still have money from when I won season 4.

Finn gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Finn:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Chris:Looks like we have 8 left! Tune in next time for some more Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**9th. Finn**

**10th. Rigby**

**11th. Nazz**

**12th. Marceline**

**13th. Phineas**

**14th. Eddy**

**15th. Cajun Fox**

**16th. Billy**

**17th. CJ**

**18th. Sheen**

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**

**8 more to go!**


	14. Duel

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The final 9 had to shoot arrows in order to get a spot in the final 8. In the end it lead to Cartman and Finn that didn't make it yet. They both shot their arrows and Finn's made it but Cartman had a Chris head and it was bye bye Finn! Who will get out next?! Find out on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

Campsite

Cartman:Anyone have an idea on what the challenge is?

Bloo:I don't know.

Mandy:All I know is that we were called here.

Sandy:For what?

Spongebob:Maybe its the next challenge.

Stewie:Yeah.

Cindy:I wonder what it is.

Ferb:Perhaps a wrestling challenge.

Cartman:I would win that one.

Mandy:You're to fat.

Cartman:Don't call me fat!

Mandy:But you are fat.

Cartman:No I'm not!

Bloo:Yes you are.

Spongebob:Guys can't we all just get along? This is been a hard season for all of us and I think we should all get along we can gather around a campfire and tell stories.

Cartman and Stewie laughed.

Spongebob:What?!

Cartman:You seriously I'm going to just sit around a campfire and tell stories with you hippies?!

Stewie:I'm not going to listen to any crappy story I'm here to win.

Spongebob:I'm serious.

Cartman:Me too! I'm not sitting around a campfire and telling stories with you freaks!

Sandy:Stop it!

Cindy:Yeah stop being messed up!

Cartman:Whatever dumb hippies.

Sandy:You're leaving this time.

Cartman:No I don't think I will leave.

Sandy:Just you watch!

* * *

**Stewie:Those two can keep arguing and I can get to the million.**

* * *

**Cartman:Sandy is a dumb *bleep*.**

* * *

Chris:Okay everyone today's challenge is a survival challenge you guys will do a challenge that involves you guys going one on one each time with wooden sticks on a platform. The first two that are up is Spongebob and Ferb. Oh and the last person standing will win invincibility!

They get on the platform with the wooden swords.

Chris:Go!

They clash.

Spongebob:I got this!

Ferb shakes his head.

They clash again.

Cartman:This looks easy.

Mandy:We'll see how easy it is when you're on there.

Spongebob:I got this!

Ferb gets the upper hand.

Ferb:I think I got this.

Spongebob:I have to win!

Spongebob gets the advance and knocks Ferb off the platform.

Chris:Spongebob moves to the next round your next opponent is Sandy!

* * *

**Spongebob:I can do this.**

* * *

Chris:Go!

They clash.

Sandy:This is in the bag!

Spongebob:I can do this. I can to this. I can do this.

They clash again and have a sword fight

Cartman:These hippies aren't getting anywhere!

Mandy:Just shut up and watch!

Bloo:Yeah I agree with Mandy!

Spongebob gets the advantage

Spongebob:This challenge is mine!

Sandy:I can't let you win buddy!

Sandy knocks the sword out of Spongebob's hand.

Spongebob:No!

Sandy:Sorry little square dude.

Sandy knocks him off the platform.

Chris:Sandy moves on to the next round with her opponent being Cindy!

Cindy:Sorry Sandy but you gotta go down.

Sandy:I won't go down!

They clash.

Cartman:Sandy wont last long!

Sandy:Hey shut up!

Cartman:Sandy's a loser everybody!

This made Sandy mad and she knocked Cindy off the roof.

Cindy:Hey!

Sandy:Sorry its just that he ticks me off so bad!

Chris:Sandy wins again! Your next opponent is Stewie!

* * *

**Stewie:I'm to smart to let her beat me. This is in the bag.**

* * *

Sandy and Stewie clash and have a sword fight.

Stewie:Admit it Sandy! Your to stupid to beat me!

Sandy:I will beat you and Cartman!

Stewie:I got you right where I want you girl!

Sandy:No you don't! I have the advantage!

Stewie:That's what you think!

Sandy:I'm tough!

Stewie:Oh yeah!

Sandy:Yeah!

Stewie:Wah! Wah! You yelled at me! Wah!

Sandy:What the..

Stewie:SIKE!

Stewie knocks her off the platform.

Stewie:Victory is mine!

Chris:Stewie goes to the next round which is Mandy!

Mandy gets on the platform.

Stewie:Prepare to be defeated!

Mandy:In your dreams.

They clash

* * *

**Bloo:I see Mandy winning.**

* * *

They duel.

Ferb:This is getting tense.

Bloo:Yeah.

Cartman:Come on Stewie!

Stewie:This is in the bag.

Mandy gets the advantage.

Mandy:Then how come your losing?

Stewie:Crap!

Mandy knocks him off the platform.

Chris:Mandy goes to the next round with her opponent being Bloo!

Bloo:This is in the bag!

Mandy:I'm winning this blob!

Bloo:Yeah right!

They clashed.

Cartman:I should be in the next round.

Stewie:I want Mandy to lose!

Sandy:I want Bloo to kick Mandy and Cartman's butts!

They duel.

Mandy:This is my challenge!

Bloo:More like my challenge!

Bloo knocks her off the platform.

Chris:Final round is Bloo vs Cartman!

Cartman:Get ready blob because your going down!

Bloo:I won't lose!

Chris:Go!

They clash.

Cartman:Victory is at hand!

They duel.

* * *

**Stewie:I figured out a way to help Cartman.**

* * *

Stewie:Hey looks its the million dollar case!

Bloo:Where?!

Cartman:HA! Dumb blob!

Cartman knocks Bloo off the platform.

Chris:Cartman wins invincibility!

Cartman:Yes!

Sandy:No!

* * *

**Cindy:We could have got him out!**

* * *

Chris:Okay I'm going to read the votes. The first one is for Bloo.

Bloo:No!

Chris:Next one is for Stewie.

Stewie:Who cares?

Chris:Two for Stewie!

Stewie:Crap!

Chris:Another for Bloo.

Bloo:Oh no!

Chris:Another for Stewie!

Stewie:This can't be!

Chris:Last one is for

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bloo!

Cindy:Its a tie!

Chris:Since he won I'll let Cartman choose who goes.

Cartman:Bloo!

Bloo:Aw man!

Chris:Bye.

Bloo gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Bloo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:7 left tune in next time for some more Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**8th. Bloo**

**9th. Finn**

**10th. Rigby**

**11th. Nazz**

**12th. Marceline**

**13th. Phineas**

**14th. Eddy**

**15th. Cajun Fox**

**16th. Billy**

**17th. CJ**

**18th. Sheen**

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**


	15. Who's it gonna be?

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The contestants battled it out in a series of duels! Cartman and Stewie won battles but in the end it was Cartman who won the whole thing. Then Cartman got to choose who would leave between Steiwe and Bloo. Since him and Stewie are in an alliance he chose Bloo to leave. Looks like we have 7 left what will happen next? Find out right now on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**Cindy:I am getting closer to the money.**

* * *

**Ferb:(Thumbs up)**

* * *

**Sandy:I will win this thing or at least beat Cartman and Stewie!**

* * *

**Cartman:Sandy thinks she can beat me well she has another thing coming. I have a plan and it involves kicking everybody off! This is my game and I can't wait to in and come home and laugh in your face Kahl!**

* * *

**Mandy:I want to win this. I have been threw a lot in this series and its about time I won. Billy was close to winning the finale in the first season but if I ever get to the finale which I will make sure I do this time then I will make sure I win.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chris:Okay everyone I have decided to make this challenge interesting I have brought back all the past winners and runner ups to vote who they think should be out.

Eddy:I'm booting for Cartman.

Cartman:WHAT?! THATS BULLCRAP!

Billy:I vote for Cindy.

Cindy:Aw!

Mordecai:My vote is for Cartman.

Cartman:***!

Chris:HAHAHA! I love this okay Blossom.

Blossom:I vote for Cindy since she might be responsible for Nazz getting out.

Cindy:No!

Panini:I vote for Cindy.

Cindy:Why?

Katz:I vote for the blonde girl as well.

Chris:Haha! Okay Finn.

Finn:CARTMAN!

Edward:I vote for Cindy.

Chris:Okay Bloo.

Bloo:Stewie!

Stewie:*** you.

CJ:Cindy I just don't like her.

Cindy:I don't like you either!

CJ:Oh well.

Bubbles:Um...I'm voting for Mandy,

Mandy:Whatever.

Flapjack:I'm voting for Cindy!

Chris:Cindy has the most votes she is out of the competition!

Cindy:Aw!

Katz:Too bad little girl.

Spongebob:Hey you mean cat at least she got to compete.

Ferb:If Cindy leaves then I quit! Look Cindy l love you and I care about you more than any game I want to win this but I love you too much to let you go alone.

Cindy:Really? AAWWWWW!

Ferb and Cindy kiss.

Cartman:Ew get them out of here! And all these loser winners and runner ups because everyone knows I'm going to be the best winner of this whole entire series!

Ferb and Cindy get in the catapult and are launched into the air while making out.

Chris:Well get some rest final 5. Who will be in the final four? Tune in to Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**6th. Ferb**

**7th. Cindy**

**8th. Bloo**

**9th. Finn**

**10th. Rigby**

**11th. Nazz**

**12th. Marceline**

**13th. Phineas**

**14th. Eddy**

**15th. Cajun Fox**

**16th. Billy**

**17th. CJ**

**18th. Sheen**

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**


	16. Crash Riot

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The winners and runner ups of the past seasons came to vote who they think should leave. Some voted for Cartman and some voted elsewhere. In the end it was Cindy who got the boot but before she could leave Ferb quit and admitted his feelings for her and ended up going with her on the catapult! What will we have in store for our final 5?! Who knows but you will have to find out right here and right now on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

Sandy and Spongebob were talking at the campsite.

Sandy:Its just you and me buddy.

Spongebob:But what about Mandy? I don't think she's with Cartman and Stewie.

Sandy:But she's a villain.

Spongebob:Yeah but she might have changed and can help us beat the two real villains.

Sandy:Theres one more Chris head at large.

Spongebob:I looked for it for about 2 hours last night and couldn't find anything.

Sandy:We have to think we need to win this ting and make sure one of them leaves.

Spongebob:Yeah Cartman.

* * *

**Mandy:I am caught in between this rivalry between Spongebob and Sandy and Cartman and Stewie. Which side to choose I don't know. I just need to lay back and watch as they argue and I slip my way to the million.**

* * *

**Cartman:I plan to get Mandy to help me and Stewie out. With her help we can get rid of Sandy once and for all.**

* * *

Mess Hall.

Stewie:Whats the challenge today?

Mandy:I don't know.

Sandy:The thing I know is that one of you guys are leaving.

Cartman and Stewie laugh.

Stewie:You can't be serious.

Cartman:I know all you have is that sponge loser to help you.

Chris:Okay guys today's challenge is a race around the island! You guys will be your own carts and race around the island and the first one to make it back wins invincibility!

* * *

**Sandy:This is where their little alliance falls!**

* * *

Stewie and Cartman were building their rides.

Stewie:I can't wait to win.

Cartman:I need to win!

Stewie:Why?!

Cartman:They want to vote me off and if you lose you have a way out.

Stewie:I want to use it at a better time.

Cartman:This is the time!

Stewie:You can't be sure of that.

Cartman:I am and I need this win if you want our alliance to keep going. If we get Sandy out then the next challenge you, me , and Mandy can gang up on that cheese headed freak.

Stewie smiles and he and Cartman laugh evilly.

* * *

**Spongebob:Me and Sandy make a great team I just hope Mandy will help us out. We need to get Stewie and Cartman out.**

* * *

Spongebob:Hey Mandy.

Mandy:What?

Sppngebob:Listen can you join me and Sandy's alliance to help take Stewie and Cartman out?

Mandy:You know what yeah those guys do need to be taken out their major threats.

Spongebob:Yay! I'll go let Sandy know.

Mandy:Good.

Spongebob leaves and Cartman walks over to her.

Cartman:Hey me and Stewie were thinking that you can join our alliance. Are you in?

Mandy:No.

Cartman:Why the *** not!

Mandy:I'm not joining your alliance I'm going to make sure you and that football freak don't get in my way of winning the million.

Cartman:YOUR GOING THE **** DOWN!

Mandy:You can try but I won't let you or Stewie beat me.

* * *

**Cartman:She messed with the wrong person.**

* * *

Chris:Okay ready set...GO!

The carts go off

Mandy:This is in the bag.

Stewie bumps Mandy's cart.

Stewie:What did you say about getting us out?!

Mandy:I'm going to defeat the both of you!

Cartman shoves Mandy's cart.

Cartman:Ha! Take that. That's what you get for not joining our alliance!

Spongebob:Hey leave her alone!

Sandy shoves Cartman's cart.

Cartman:AYE!

Sandy:Your going down Cartman?!

Cartman:I don't think so!

Cartman shoves Sandy's cart.

Spongebob:Your done!

* * *

**Spongebob:I've had enough of those two and its time I take a stand!**

* * *

**Stewie:That sponge is going to get it!**

* * *

Chris:We have a winner and its.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cartman!

Cartman:Yeah! I won!

* * *

**Sandy:No!**

* * *

Chris:Okay the first vote is for Sandy!

Sandy:No!

Spongebob:Aw!

Chris:Next one is for Stewie.

Stewie:Whatever.

Chris:That's two for Stewie!

Stewie:I expected that.

Chris:Next one is for Sandy.

Sandy:Just one more vote.

Chris:And that vote is for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sandy:Come on.

Cartman is smiling evilly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stewie!

Stewie:I'm not out yet.

Stewie reveals the Chris head.

Chris:Stewie finds the Chris head and Sandy is out!

Sandy:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cartman:YES! That *** is out!

Spongebob:No Sandy!

Sandy:I know you can win this Spongebob don't let Stewie and Cartman beat you and I think Mandy will help you.

Mandy:You got that right.

Sandy gets in the catapult and is launched into the air.

Sandy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Final 4 lets see who will win next time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**5th. Sandy**

**6th. Ferb **

**7th. Cindy **

**8th. Bloo**

**9th. Finn**

**10th. Rigby**

**11th. Nazz**

**12th. Marceline **

**13th. Phineas**

**14th. Eddy**

**15th. Cajun Fox**

**16th. Billy**

**17th. CJ**

**18th. Sheen**

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen **

**21st. Candice **

**22nd. Cosmo**


	17. Seats Away

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! The contestants had a race and Spongebob and Sandy were determined to get Cartman and Stewie's alliance out if the picture. Both alliances tried to get Mandy to join which Spongebob did! In the end Sandy was sent homel With the final 4 down who will win? Find out right now on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**Spongebob:Final 4 I have to win this! I have come so far.**

* * *

**Stewie:This is going to be easy. I will eliminate all three of them and take my money which I deserve. I am going to win this. Victory shall be mine!**

* * *

**Mandy:I have to win this I have competed season after season and left with nothing. Not this time.**

* * *

**Cartman:I know I'm going to win. I was the winner when I stepped on this island and I have three crappy contestants standing in my way.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Stewie:Hey losers me and Cartman are going to beat you.

Soongebob:I have Mandy on my side and I will win this and make sure you two leave.

Stewie:That is impossible.

Mandy:No it's not.

Cartman:Yes it is you pieces of crap couldn't beat us!

Stewie and Cartman laugh.

Mandy:You idiots laugh now but just wait.

Cartman:I'm going to win my million and be off of this dumb island in no time!

Spongebob:You guys are going down!

Stewie:Quiet Spongebob loser pants!

Spongebob steamed up

Spongebob:Cheesehead and now loser pants?! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST I WANT YOU BOTH OUT OF HERE AND I WANT YOU OUT OFF HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! YOU GUYS ARE THE LOSERS!

Mandy:I am going to beat you two.

Cartman:In your dreams hippie.

Chris:Hello final 4! This challenge will determine the final 2!

Stewie:But there's four of us!

Chris:Right! Two will be eliminated and the last two standing will go into the final and the first challenge is to climb a mountain and the loser that gets up there last gets 4th place and I'll explain the next challenge after. Also the winner that gets up to the top will also get the first spot in the finale!

Stewie:That's going to be me!

Cartman:That's going to be me just make sure your not the last one up there.

Spongebob:Its either me or Mandy!

Mandy:Yeah!

Spongebob and Mandy high fived.

* * *

**Mandy:I'm not going to let Cartman or Stewie win.**

* * *

Chris:Ok...ready set and climb!

They start climbing and Mandy is in the lead.

Mandy:In the bag.

Spongebob is climbing and Stewie passes him.

Stewie:Looks like your going to be the one that's out.

Cartman:Na! Na! Na! Your a loser!

Cartman points to Spongebob.

Spongebob:I am not a loser!

Mandy:Hurry up Spongebob don't let them get to you!

Cartman passes Mandy.

Cartman:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hippie!

Stewie:I'm almost past her Cartman!

Mandy:No your not!

Mandy throws a rock and Stewie dodges but falls down and hits a bush.

Stewie:Crap I have to start over! No matter that sponge is slow.

Stewie starts climbing again.

Spongebob:Come on Spongebob!

Spongebob climbs faster.

Mandy passes Cartman.

Mandy:Your not going to beat me.

* * *

**Cartman:Theres not way that hippie is going to beat me! I have come to far for this crap!**

* * *

Chris:Here they come and the first spot the finale goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mandy!

Mandy:YES! I made it!

Chris:The loser that gets 4th place is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stewie!

Stewie:WHAT?!

Chris:Yep your out dude.

Stewie:This is unacceptable I can't lose to a sponge!

Chris:Well you did Chef.

Chef grabs Stewie and throws him in a boat and it takes off.

Chris:Now since Mandy is in the finale we are going to have a second part its Spongebob vs Cartman!

Cartman:What is it?

Chris:Its a platform duel!

Cartman:I got this dude!

Spongebob:I will not lose!

* * *

Cartman and Spongebob stood on the platform.

Cartman:Prepare to be defeated!

They clash.

Spongebob:Me and Mandy will be in the finale!

Cartman:Victory is so mine!

They duel

Spongebob:I will win!

Cartman:Please you have a better chance of getting a job at a fast food place!

Spongebob:But I do have a job like and and it's the greatest job in the...

Cartman knocks Spongebob of the platform.

Chris:Cartman wins!

Spongebob:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris:I'm sorry sponge but you lost and you must get in the boat.

Spongebob gets in the boat and leaves.

Chris:After weeks of competing it will be Mandy vs Cartman in the finale! Who will win? Find out next time on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**Mandy vs Cartman in the finale!**


	18. Clash of the Cartoons! The Finale!

Welcome to the finale of Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons! It's been one heck of a season with old contestants and new contestants but after all this time two contestants remain! Mandy a girl from endsvile who treats her scary friend like a Soave and makes him do chores! And Cartman a boy from South Park who will get rid of any one and hurt anyone to get what he wants! It's Mandy vs Cartman in what should be an epic finale right here on Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

* * *

**Mandy:I have come so far. I will not lose now. I can to win this thing and I plan to do to Cartman what Billy couldn't do to Eddy back in the first season. And that's beat him. I came close in the third season but still didn't make it and now that I'm here there's no way I'm letting this go. Your going down Cartman!**

* * *

**Cartman:I have come really far. I knew I was going to get because I'm so awesome. The only thing that stands in my way is a blonde haired hippie. I won't let her beat me. I have come to far to lose to her. I will win the million dollars and if you don't think I can't than screw you Kahl!**

* * *

Chris:Welcome finalist!

Mandy:Get on with it.

Cartman:Yeah!

Chris:The losers are here!

On Mandy's side was Billy, Spongebob, Sandy, Cindy, Phineas, Ferb, Candice, Bloo, Sheen, Marceline, Rigby, Eileen, Eddy, Nazz, CJ, Lois, Finn, and Cosmo. On Cartman's side was Stewie and Cajun Fox.

Billy:You got this Mandy!

Rigby:Yeah don't let fat boy here beat you!

Cartman:AYE!

Stewie:Don't let dumb Mandy beat you Cartman!

Cajun Fox:Win this Cartman!

Cartman:I will!

Chris:Okay your first challenge is to drive a speed boat and get the flag from the pole and bring it back here!

* * *

**Sandy:Come on Mandy win this.**

* * *

**Stewie:I'm going to enjoy watching Mandy lose.**

* * *

Chris:Okay GO!

They drive off.

Rigby:This is going to be so awesome!

Billy:Watching Cartman lose!

Rigby and Billy high fived.

Cartman shoves Mandy's boat.

Mandy:Hey!

Cartman:Its part of the challenge hippie!

Mandy:My name is Mandy!

Mandy shoves Cartman's boat.

Mandy:See ya sucker!

Cartman and Mandy get the flags and head back.

Cartman:Take this!

Cartman takes a wooden sword and Mandy has one and they duel.

Cartman:You know this is going to be so easy beating you!

Mandy:No you won't!

Cartman:Victory is in the bag!

Cartman shoves her boat.

Cartman:One more thing!

Cartman uses his sword to knock her out the boat.

* * *

**Cartman:Mandy thinks she's stands a chance against me well she's wrong!**

* * *

Cartman gets back on the island.

Chris:Cartman wins the first part of the challenge!

Sandy:Aw man!

Cajun Fox:That's it Cartman!

Finn:Where's Mandy?

Mandy is washed up on the island.

Mandy:I'm right here!

Cartman:HA!

Mandy:It isn't over yet!

Cartman:Oh yes it is I'm going to win the next part!

Chris:The next of the challenge is a paintball match and Cartman gets a head start.

* * *

**Mandy:I'm not scared. I know I can beat Cartman.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Mandy you can go know.

Mandy runs into the forest.

Mandy:Where is he?

Mandy looks around and hears something.

Mandy:Is that you?!

Mandy turns but Cartman is not there.

Cartman:Got you!

He shoots but she dodges all of his attacks.

Cartman:I have you now!

Cartman pulls the trigger but nothing.

Cartman:Crap!

Mandy shoots him.

Chris:Mandy wins the second part of the challenge!

* * *

**Mandy:Bingo.**

* * *

Chris:Okay for the last part of the challenge you two will be dueling around lava! Don't worry its fake but the first person to fall into the lava will lose and the winner will be the winner of Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

Cartman and Mandy are on the platform.

Nazz:You got this Mandy!

Chris:Let the showdown begin!

Cartman and Mandy clash.

Cartman:You're going down!

Mandy:No I'm not!

Cartman:You think you can win well you nothing compared to be I'm the best player in this competition!

Mandy:No you're not!

Cartman:This is going to be awesome!

They duel!

Bloo:Mandy come win this!

Rigby:Beat him Mandy!

Cajun Fox:Don't listen Cartman!

Stewie:This is it for Mandy!

Spongebob:No!

Mandy:I doubt you can beat me!

Cartman:I will!

They clash again.

Mandy:This is it for you!

Cartman:Please hippie!

Mandy:Stop calling me that!

Eileen:This is getting tense.

Finn:Yeah.

Cartman:Look out everyone because you're little hippie friend is going down!

Mandy:STOP...CALLING...ME..A...HIPPIE!

Cartman:Aw little baby gonna cry?

Billy:Don't let him get to you Mandy!

Cartman:Aw you the your little girlfriend can win.

Cartman knocks Mandy's stick off her hand and into the lava.

Mandy:No!

Cartman:I'm going to win!

Mandy:In your dreams fatty.

Cartman:IM NOT FAT! IM BIG BONED!

Cartman angry throws his stick at Mandy and she catches it.

Cartman:WHAT NO!

Mandy knocks Cartman off the platform.

Chris:Mandy wins Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons!

Sandy:YES SOMEBODY FINALLY TOOK CARTMAN DOWN!

Spongebob:Hurray!

Cartman:AAAWWWW IM ON ****ing FIRE!

Chris:CHEF I THOUGHT THAT WAS FAKE LAVA?! GET HIM OUT!

Chef gets him out but he's burnt.

Chris:Get him to the nurse!

Cartman:OWWWWWWW!

Mandy:I WIN!

Billy hugs Mandy.

Billy:You did it!

* * *

**Mandy:I finally won.**

* * *

Chris:Is it done?

Chef:Yep.

Chris comes into the room and sees Cartman in his Awesom-o suit.

Chris:Are you okay?

Awesom-o:YEAH IM SO ****KING PERFECT!

Chris:Well your suit is now a real robot.

Awesom-O: I hope Kahl is crying back home.

Chris:He's not I think he's just fine.

Awesom-O:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris:Hey there's always next season.

* * *

**1st. Mandy (winner)**

**2nd. Cartman (runner up)**

**3rd. Spongebob**

**4th. Stewie**

**5th. Sandy**

**6th. Ferb**

**7th. Cindy**

**8th. Bloo**

**9th. Finn**

**10th. Rigby**

**11th. Nazz**

**12th. Marceline**

**13th. Phineas**

**14th. Eddy**

**15th. Cajun Fox**

**16th. Billy**

**17th. CJ**

**18th. Sheen**

**19th. Lois**

**20th. Eileen**

**21st. Candice**

**22nd. Cosmo**

**I hope you guys liked it and I hope your ready for the next season. See ya! :)**


End file.
